Trip for Pizza
by ZeBird0
Summary: C.C. wants pizza, but she's out of money. So what does she do? Get Lelouch to buy some for her of course! C.C. x Lelouch. Rated T for some language. A little bit cracky, cause everyone likes crack. :D


**A/N:** Just a short, kinda experimental one-shot I decided to do. Would be awesome if you reviwed :D Edited the story a bit. Tried to get the two more in character. :/ Anyway, on with the story…

Oh, and I don't own anything Code Geass related. Those belong to the rising sun.

-

_He ran through the forest, the vines pulling him back, as if trying to draw him in. The branches scratched at his face, but he kept running. _

_One, two, one two. Left, right, left, right. One foot in front of the other. Keep on going. Don't look back. _

_He could see the light in front of him, the end of this ordeal. And there, outlined by the light, stood a girl. She was wearing a simple form-fitting jumpsuit that split at the knees and was, at different intervals, linked by a black strap. Maybe it was to strap her? But all the straps were undone. Due to the light, he could make out nothing more, except for the fact that the girl was quiet young. She seemed to be quite pretty. _

"_C.C.!" The man yelled. He appeared to know the girl. He pumped his legs, ignoring his burning muscles and the sweat that was running down his face. But the man hadn't really ran that far. Let it be said that the man was not fit._

_The girl simply looked back, her golden eyes shining. They seemed to be filled with a combination of sadness and anger. "You've failed to complete the contract."_

_With that, she walked the other way, her green hair swinging behind her. _

_Not the reaction he was expecting. Damn. Why was she leaving him? _

"_No! Wait! Don't go!" The man desperately cried. Although he started running even faster, his pain seeming to disappear for some strange reason, the woods seemed to extend. The distance between the two grew even longer. The girl became a silhouette, then simply a black object obstructing the fading light._

"_I need you!" the man screamed, reaching one arm out, trying to grasp something that wasn't even there. "Damn it C.C., come back!" _

_And suddenly, he fell. It was as if the ground just swallowed him up. He could see the sky above him, the only source of light in the hole, disappearing. The circle of light became smaller and smaller. Very soon, he was surrounded by nothing. The man simply floated in the darkness, stunned. _

_The girl was gone, he was alone. Darkness and sadness were his only friends. _

_He cried. _

_It was very unlike him to do so. Despite his weak physical strength, he was probably one of the coldest and heartless men out there. Cry? He used to laugh at people who cried. _

"_Lel… uch… ke up…" came a voice from seemingly nowhere. _

"_Lelouch… wake up…" came that strange voice again. _

_Was it an angel? Was is God? But the man, who seemed to be known as Lelouch, refused to accept the prescence. He didn't want to face any divine justice right now. He wanted to roll into a ball and cry. Maybe he wanted to be held? Or pitied? _

_Bah, Lelouch even pitied himself. What a state he was in. _

_Lelouch simply told the voice, "No… go away…" _

_Then he got angry. What was this voice to trouble him? He wanted to be alone. Such an annoying voice. So pesky. "Go away!" _

_The voice seemd to go away. Good. That was good. Wait. No. _

_The man was left alone once more. He questioned his actions. Why did he ask for the voice to go away? Now he longed for the comfort of the voice. _

"_No… Come back…" he whispered. "Come back…" _

_Swish!_

"Ow!"

Lelouch vi Britannia, also known as the masked man Zero, woke up with a start. His stomach was throbbing and he felt like he was about to throw up. He was sure as hell that his alarm clock didn't kick him in the stomach.

"Good, you're up," said a voice above him.

He cursed. He should've known. "C.C., why do you hate me?" Lelouch glared at the witch.

"I don't hate you Lelouch," C.C. replied with a smirk. "I just need you up. It's important."

"Really? And it was so urgent that you needed to wake me up…" Lelouch glanced at his clock. "At five in the morning?" Lelouch asked, his voice rising.

"I don't even sleep on my bed anymore! You could at least give me another hour or two! And yet you have to wake me up with a kick too! You're such a-"

"Yes," C.C. interrupted, her brows furrowed.

"Oh." Lelouch's anger went away. Maybe it was a very important matter, so important that C.C. woke him up at five in the morning. After all, the two were accomplices who were fighting a war against the greatest superpower in the world. "What is it then?"

Oh god, maybe the Black Knights had been defeated. Maybe there was a surprise attack by that cursed father of his. Maybe… Maybe…

C.C. stared straight at Lelouch, and, very seriously, said, "Your credit card doesn't work and your wallet's out of money, so I need you to come with me to buy pizza."

Lelouch face planted, it was amazing that he didn't get a nosebleed from hitting the floor so hard.

C.C. looked at his figure with a smirk of contempt upon her delicate features. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"WHAT?" Lelouch screamed at the girl, while getting up from the floor. All the previous anger came back.

"You're joking me. This is a joke. That's what this is," Lelouch muttered to himself. "Being deprived of my sleep, for _this_."

He sat down on the bed and put his head in his head.

"You've been with me long enough to know that I don't joke around much Lelouch," C.C. said with the smallest trace of a smile. She sat down next to him.

"I hate you witch."

"No you don't, you said it yourself, you want me to come back and never leave you." C.C.'s smile seemed to grow even bigger. She was quite good at holding in her laughter after years of practice, but this predicament drove her skills to the limit.

Lelouch was startled. She had heard his dream. He turned his face away to hide the blush that he was trying to force down. Stupid body, why was it reacting this way?

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lelouch managed to murmur out.

C.C. crawled onto the bed, right on top of him, and looked at him straight in the face. Their position was… compromising to say the least. God, if Nunally caught him now, he would never hear the end of it.

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," she simply stated. She got off of him. "Now, about that pizza."

C.C. swore she could see Lelouch's embarrassment fly out the window. That boy seriously had some mood swings some times.

"The answer is no! C.C., I have urgent matters to attend to that _doesn't _include buying a witch pizza."

"Pleeeeeaase Lelouch?" She looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes she could manage and the most angelic smile.

Damn her. Damn her and her obsession with pizza. Damn her and her puppy dog eyes. They were too good!

Lelouch sighed. He would never forgive himself for this. Hadn't he just promised not to a moment ago?

He would do it because it was C.C. asking. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, maybe to see her smile again. Lelouch mentally smacked himself. What the hell was he thinking? He felt really off today.

"You owe me for this C.C." Lelouch had to force out the words. "Grab your clothes, we have pizza to buy."

C.C. smirked at him, victory shining in her eyes.

-

Ten minutes later, the two of them were walking to the nearest pizza hut, which was a simple five minute walk from Lelouch's house. How else did C.C. get her pizza so quickly?

'Why can't she just get it herself? Stupid witch, dragging me into this stuff.' Lelouch thought to himself while walking. 'God, commander of the Black Knights sent to buy pizza. Damn, if I'm seen by Kallen, I'm so screwed.'

He glanced at C.C., trying to discern something from her mysterious eyes, her mysterious smirk. What was she plotting in that twisted mind of hers? She noticed him staring at her and looked back. Lelouch quickly looked away. 'I don't have any money either. She said my credit card doesn't work either. What does she expect me to do? Geass the guy at the counter?'

Lelouch laughed at the thought. Wait a sec. Maybe she did. Uh oh.

"Hey C.C."

"Hm…?"

"What are you… we going to buy the pizza with?"

"We're not _buying_ the pizza Lelouch."

Lelouch eyed her warily. He could sense what was going to come. "Oh, then how are we going to get the pizza?"

He swore he could see a glint of pleasure in her eyes. "You're going to Geass them and get me some pizza."

Crap. His suspicions were confirmed.

"You want me… to use the Geass."

C.C. nodded.

"The most powerful weapon of all time"

"Yep."

"To buy pizza."

Lelouch laughed at the very thought of it. She must be joking. Wait, but she didn't joke around that much, except for her occasional teasing.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Damn. She was seriously going through with this.

"You are one strange girl you know that?"

C.C. smiled. "I try."

-

They arrived at the pizza hut and stepped into the unnatural cool of air conditioning. Today however, it seemed to be unnaturally high. Lelouch was wearing his red jacket with his black shirt so he wasn't cold. C.C. on the other hand, was wearing a yellow-brown sleeve-less top, light purple long socks, black pants, and a very short white skirt.

C.C. shivered.

She mentally slapped herself for not brining something warmer. She was six hundred years old for crying out loud, and yet, forgetting things would always be part of her nature. C.C. walked on forward. Lelouch was here, after all, she didn't want to appear weak before her accomplice.

She was surprised when she felt something cover her back. A jacket. C.C. turned her head and saw Lelouch putting his jacket on her.

"I'm not cold," she lied.

"Of course you aren't." Lelouch replied sarcastically. "Just keep it."

Strange, her face seemed to warm up, but maybe it wasn't from the jacket. She quickly turned away, before muttering a word of thanks.

C.C. approached the counter, Lelouch's jacket wrapped around her.

The man at the counter turned to them. He was one of those insignificant but kind middle age guys. "And what can I get you lovebirds?"

The two's faces lit up in unison. Lelouch seemed to take a liking to everything that directed his gaze away from C.C.

C.C. tilted her head. "We're just accomp- friends sir."

After all, it would seem weird if C.C. said they were accomplices. She could not tell the man the reason they were accomplices, friends was a more pleasant and useful term.

The man laughed, a booming laugh that reminded C.C. of that old fat dude in a red suit who made toys for little children. "Still in that phase are we? Well, I hope you two get to first base sooner or later! Now what can I get you?"

Lelouch, still trying to hide his embarrassment, noticed there was no one in the store. Then again, no one in the right mind would go to Pizza Hut at five in the morning. Except for him and C.C. of course. He was surprised it even opened this early. Somehow, he got the feeling that the reason for opening so early involved the certain green haired girl beside him. She was, after all, a frequent, no, everyday customer.

Lelouch slowly glanced at C.C., their embarrassment subsided, and she nodded at him. He got the signal.

"Well, I don't have all day you know. Gonna sit there holding hands or you gonna buy some pizza?"

Lelouch looked down. Sure enough, C.C.'s petite hand had snuck into his without him noticing. Her hand really was warm and smooth. Strange, that was the complete opposite of her personality. He felt his face heat up again. Lelouch cursed silently. There was something seriously wrong with his body today.

He was sure she was plotting something, but he couldn't discern anything from her innocent smile. Lelouch quickly detached his hand and brought it up to his face.

"Well," Lelouch removed his contacts with a swipe of his hand. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you… to… um…"

He didn't even know what C.C. wanted anyway. He just had to be dragged along by that cursed witch.

"What exactly do you want him to do C.C.?"

"Dance" C.C. finished for him.

"Alright, start dancin- wait, what? No, stop! What the hell? We're here to buy pizza C.C.!"

Too late. The guy at the counter started to dance.

Lelouch sighed and covered his face with his hands, but still maintained eye contact with the man.

"Soulja boy off in this hoe, watch me crank it watch me roll, watch me crank crank dat soulja boy!"

The pizza hut dude started to move his fists up and down while moving his arms from side to side.

C.C. sighed. Of all songs he had to pick _that_ one? What bad taste in music.

"Next."

Lelouch stared at her, then back at the man. "No, don't encourage him!"

Too late. Again.

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night! And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!"

Oh no, if Lelouch knew that song well enough, what came after the hands in the air part was… Lelouch prayed that he wouldn't have to see those more _elaborate_ moves, but he _had _to keep eye contact after all.

Apparently, his prayers were not answered.

C.C.'s smile grew even bigger; a result of trying to contain her laughter.

Lelouch just sighed, the sides of his lips twitching upward, both from disgust and laughter. "Ugh… remind me why you made him dance?"

"Because it's funny." C.C. said. "And hey, the guy's pretty good. Who knew?"

When he started to do some Lady Gaga moves, C.C. couldn't contain her laughter any longer. This guy was truly an amazing dancer!

Lelouch swore that when this was over, he would get C.C. somehow. But her laughter was just so cute he had to admit. It wasn't something C.C. did often, so he was surprised when he heard it.

The man, limited by his physical capacities as he was quite round in the middle, stopped his dances.

"Okay, okay, C.C., what do you want?" Lelouch pointed at the board with the pizza combinations.

"Hm… make him give me a pizza with…" C.C. paused to consider for a moment. "Everything." She finished with a smile on her face.

Lelouch simply stared at her. Damn, she was pretty cute with her smile. He mentally slapped himself. No Lelouch no! Bad thoughts!

Then again, C.C. loved pizza. Maybe more than anything. Lelouch felt a twinge of annoyance that C.C. probably cared for a cheesy edible item more than him.

"Ugh… give her a large pizza with everything." Lelouch commanded.

The worker did as he was told.

"Oh, and Lelouch…" C.C. shook his arm.

"What?" Lelouch asked, trying to ignore the sensation of her grabbing his arm.

"Make it so that whenever I order from now on, it's free."

"Eh? That's stealing C.C.!"

"Coming from the guy who's killed and stolen hundreds of times." C.C. looked exasperated, as if she couldn't believe he was saying this. "Look, I'm just trying to be nice."

"Eh? How?"

Huh. That was very uncharacteristic. Not that he cared, but maybe, just maybe, there was a sweet, kind girl underneath that cold, uncaring outside.

"You're going to pay for it anyway."

Or maybe not. But that was a good point. It was his money they were talking about.

"Alright, alright. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you… to give C.C. free pizza whenever she orders!"

Lelouch realized how stupid that just sounded. He had used the world's most powerful weapon, the weapon of the kings long gone, to order, no, steal pizza. He felt so… condescended. Yet, why was he doing this? He glanced again at the girl by his side. Of course, cause she wanted it.

"Yes, your majesty," the counter man present him with the pizza box. A cheesy aroma filled the room.

Lelouch could see C.C.'s dreamy and hungry expression just from looking at her eyes. She really loved pizza.

He quickly grabbed the pizza box and left with C.C. The man's eyes returned to normal.

"Where did those two just go?" He shrugged.

Lelouch and C.C. walked back to the house. Along the way, C.C.'s focus was solely on the pizza box. She was entranced by its aroma. Lelouch noticed that the only time he had ever seen C.C. like this was with pizza.

"Hey C.C.?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you love pizza so much?"

C.C. looked up from her pizza box gaping. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Ugh. That witch would never change.

-

The two were sitting down in Lelouch's room, C.C. enjoying her pizza on his bed, and Lelouch tapping away on his computer. Black knights raided a couple warehouses. Good, good. Twenty knightmares obtained. Nice. Low casualties. Sweet. Lelouch gave the smallest impression of a smile; things were going well.

Lelouch looked up for his work. "You know, using the power of the Geass to buy pizza, is so... stupid."

"Lelouch, do you know why I gave you the Geass?"

That was C.C., answering his question with another question.

"Why? To save me? To grant your wish?"

"That… and I wanted free pizza." C.C. grinned at him. Lelouch simply stared back at her. He couldn't tell whether or not she was being sarcastic or not. An immortal girl gave him the power of the kings that can change the world… because she wanted free pizza. That seemed like a far stretch for Lelouch.

C.C. sat down next to Lelouch. "Thanks for buying me pizza."

Lelouch's was surprised. That was really unlike C.C. She actually went as far as thanking him.

He was even more surprised when she hugged him and gave him a peck on his cheek.

And that made their little adventure all worthwhile. Maybe the witch had changed.

C.C. grinned. Uh oh. Lelouch could sense something coming. "Now, about tomorrow's pizza…"

Lelouch bolted up. "C.C.!"

The grey witch would never change. And it seemed neither would her warlock.

-

So, like it? Hate it? Either way, I love reviews, so please please review! Oh, and for C.C.'s outfit, it's a slightly edited version of the one in season 1, episode 15. The one with Mao. Yeah, I noticed that Lelouch was a bit out of character in here, but oh well. Had to put some C.C. teasing in there. Oh, and just so you know, I'm not criticizing any song, but really, crank that has no meaning what so ever. As for thriller, if you watch the music video, you'll get those refrences. Not trying to criticize either song in any way.

Yes, this is my third edit. I'm quite a perfectionist in some ways. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed, and review! And if you want, check out my other story, Half and Half. I know that some of you may not enjoy the lack of crackiness in the first chapter, but don't worry! The crack will come soon!


End file.
